


Killing Me Softly With Her Song

by novaiya



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: Based on this request: Can I get one where Arthur reacts to hearing you sing at camp for the first time? Like, just walking by one of the campfires and hearing you play Javier’s guitar and singing to yourself or if in a group setting hearing you sing along to one of the songs they sing at camp or something like that.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Killing Me Softly With Her Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the easiest request for me to do because I go to sleep imagining this everyday. The song that you’re singing is Silver Dagger (Joan Baez version). I, of course, wanted to make you shred Crazy Train, but decide to spare Arthur and the rest of the camp the mindfuck that would be the conversation explaining metal 😌

The camp was busy when Arthur came back. Pearson and Abigail were chopping vegetables, with little Jack sitting on the ground right next to his mother, playing with Cain. Kieran was tending to the horses, and not far off Sadie was feeding the chickens. By the wagons, he could see the girls, Tilly, Mary-Beth and Karen, either sewing or washing clothes, except you. You weren’t there. He looked around the camp; you weren’t by the main campfire, by the poker table or by your tent. He was about to walk over to the girls and ask about your whereabouts when he heard a voice in the distance. He turned towards it and saw you by the scout fire with a guitar in your lap. 

As he walked closer, he could hear you sing, voice soft and smooth over the sound of the guitar.

“And in her right hand, a silver dagger,” you sang. Your head was down, watching your fingers move between chords, so you didn’t notice Arthur’s arrival. He took a sit across from you, quietly listening to your voice. 

He had never heard you sing. Whenever there were songs being sung by the campfire, you weren’t there to join, usually busy with other things. He couldn’t believe that all this time you were hiding such a beautiful voice. There were so many things he still didn’t know about you, he thought, and he was keen on changing that.

“My daddy is a handsome devil,” you sang as your fingers moved from A chord to D chord and then back to A. Arthur never knew you could play the guitar either. The only person he ever saw use the old guitar was Javier and whenever he wasn’t using it, it simply sat against an old crate, collecting dust, waiting till next time to be used. Arthur was amazed as he watched you play. Your fingers moved effortlessly between chords, gracefully changing between shapes and positions. Although he didn’t know how to play himself, he could tell that you’re good just from how easy you made it look.

“-alone all of my life.” You strummed the A chord one last time before coming to a stop.

“Didn’t know you sang.”

Arthur’s voice pulled you out of your thoughts, making you snap your head up at him.

“Arthur!” you exclaimed, not expecting to have an audience.

“Sorry for intruding,” he said, raising his hands up. “Didn’t wanna interfere while you were playin’.”

“No worries, it’s fine. Just didn’t expect anyone to be listening.”

“How come I never heard you sing before?”

You smiled sheepishly, casting your head down, trying to hide a blush on your cheeks.

“Well, I usually just sing for myself.” You pushed a hair away from your face, putting it behind your ear. You felt really nervous, having Arthur hear you sing. Singing was something you did for yourself, never for anyone else, a hobby that you weren’t putting on display or monetizing. 

Arthur nodded at your answer, understanding perfectly what you meant. He too had a hobby he didn’t particularly want to share with people; journaling. He kept it to himself, doing it whenever he had spare time and not showing it to anyone. 

“Well,” he said, getting up from the chair, “If you ever feel like it, I’d love to hear more.”

“You do?” you said, looking up at him. He walked up to you, giving you a hand and helping you up.

“Sure. It seems like there's still lots of things I don’t know about you.”

“Says you,” you shot back with a smile, “with you and your journal.”

Arthur laughed at that, his hands coming up to hold the buckle of his belt.

“I tell you what. You sing a song for me, and I’ll let you see a page from my journal, how about that?” 

Arthur’s offer surprised you. You knew how protective he was of his journal, never leaving it unattended or letting anyone get even a peak. Was his desire to hear you sing so strong? Or perhaps it was something else. Whatever it was, you weren’t about to say no to it, especially if you get to spend more time with him.

“Sounds like a plan Mr. Morgan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com


End file.
